


By a Thread

by MelyndaR



Category: Christian Bible, Christian Bible (Old Testament)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22957558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelyndaR/pseuds/MelyndaR
Summary: The part of Rahab's story that occurred the day that Jericho fell. (originally posted on 11/3/12 on FF.net)
Kudos: 2





	By a Thread

I looked warily out my window, down to the land below, the land just outside the city of Jericho where I currently lived. There they were again, doing the same thing that they had been doing for the past six days. Walking around the walls of the city.

They had yet to make an attempt to get inside of the city. They were odd, these children of God. But – because of the amazing stories that we had all heard – they were also feared.

Even in their silence – they never said a word – they made an awful racket. It was the sheer number of them, pounding one foot in front of the other every day. There really was no forgetting that they were there.

My gaze travelled from the mass of Israelites below my house to the section of the scarlet cord that I could see, draped over the side of my window. The symbol of mine and my family's salvation from whatever was to become of the presence of these Israelites . Very possibly our lives hanging – at least figuratively, if not literally – by a thread.

I glanced back out the window, knowing that that the Israelites should be completing their round by now. Yet, it looked to me like they were starting all over again.

One of my sisters – she was just one of my many family members who had, for over a week, been living with me in order that they too might be spared from the unknown at the hands of the Israelites – she came to stand beside me at the window. She watched with me as they began again. Worry filled her eyes, and when she looked at me as though I could tell her what they were doing, I could only shrug. I was just as puzzled as she was.

And then there was a knock at the door.

I turned from the window and wove my way, by, around, and over numerous people before I reached the door and opened it. The two spies stood before me with grave expressions. Every eye in the room behind me swung towards them.

"The time has come." The one spy said.

I nodded, feeling the adrenaline rush that accompanied the knowledge that my journey into the unknown was beginning.

There was so much that I didn't know; so many unanswered questions. These and many more things plagued me endlessly as I helped the others prepare for our sudden exit.

And all during that indescribable, life-changing day, I clung to my sanity.

By a thread.


End file.
